


Sing Him To Sleep

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Family, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To hear the lullaby Will sings to Lucien, here is a link: http://www.babycentre.co.uk/all-through-the-night-lullaby-lyrics</p></blockquote>





	Sing Him To Sleep

Despite being on his own for most of his life, Hannibal had taken to fatherhood incredibly easily, taking the arrival of his two sons in his stride. It was his fourth Christmas since he mated with Will and the first since the birth of their second son Lucien.

Hadrian was very much his father's son, showing characteristics that made Hannibal believe that he would present as an Alpha once he hit puberty. The little boy had Will's chocolate curls but Hannibal's maroon eyes that could pierce any adult who tried to talk to him.

Lucien on the other hand was very quiet and subdued. He had Hannibal's light hair and Will's wide dark lashed baby blues which gave him an almost angelic appearance. The little boy was also a lot more delicate in frame than his brother, which made his parents believe that, like his mother, he could possibly be an Omega.

Putting away the last of the washing up, Hannibal took a sip of his glass of wine and made his way up the stairs. Will would be finishing up reading the boys a story in Hadrian's room before settling Lucien down. He loved to watch his mate with their children, no matter how often he saw it, it still made his heart swell with pride.

Quietly walking up the stairs, he peered into Hadrian's room and found his first born fast asleep, small dark head peaking out from under the covers. A small smile pulled at his lips as he closed the door before walking to Lucien's nursery. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of his mate singing, the Omega's voice soft and low as he sang a lullaby to their youngest son.

 

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night._

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night._

 

Slowly opening the door, the Alpha watched as his mate gently rocked in the chair, the pale haired child resting on his chest as he sang.

 

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night._

 

Hannibal leant against the doorframe, transfixed on the image before him. Will's eyes were shut as he stroked Lucien's hair, the child's tiny hands curled against the brunet's shirt as he dozed. The Alpha's heart swelled as he watched, arms folded across his chest.

 

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,_

_All through the night._

_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_

_All through the night._

 

Rising from the chair, the Omega moved to the cot, rocking slowly from side to side. Opening his eyes, he glanced over to the tall blond at the door and smiled.

 

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night._

 

Gently lowering the sleeping child into the cot, Will watched their son for a moment. He still found it hard to believe sometimes that he had a loving mate and two beautiful children. A large warm hand was placed on the small of his back and lips pressed against his cheek.

“That was beautiful...”

“It's one my dad used to sing to me...” Will leant against Hannibal, enjoying his mate's warmth. “He was a bit fussy so I thought I would give it a go.”

“You never cease to amaze me...” Hannibal murmured, pressing a kiss to Will's curls before moving away and offering his hand. “Shall we?”

The brunet smiled and nodded, taking his mate's hand and allowing himself to be led out of the nursery and back downstairs. Even after all this time, he still found his heart skipping a beat with every touch and kiss the older man gave him. His Alpha was incredibly handsome and intelligent, the Omega part of his brain rather smug that he managed to attract such a mate and provide him with strong healthy children.

Hannibal led his Omega to the kitchen and sat him down nearby, pressing a glass of wine into his hands. They were having friends over the following evening and Hannibal had been preparing some festive treats for their guests.

Will's mouth watered at the scents that filled the kitchen as his mate produced trays of spiced chocolate gingerbread, orange and cardamon biscuits and dark rye bread flavoured with carroway, a nod to the Alpha's Lithuanian roots.

Hannibal glanced over at the brunet and smiled as the younger man inhaled deeply. Pulling a plate towards him, he placed one of each of the biscuits on it and sat down next to him. Lifting the chocolate gingerbread, he broke off a piece and held it up to Will's mouth.

“You are my best critic.” The corner of Will's mouth pulled up in a smile before full lips parted to accept the offered treat. “Tell me what you think.”

A small moan sounded in Will's throat as the flavoured exploded on his tongue, smooth dark chocolate melding with warm spice of the ginger. Hannibal smiled and bit into the rest of the biscuit, his eyes never leaving the look of bliss on the Omega's face.

“That is gorgeous.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He replied, breaking up the orange and cardamon biscuit and offering it also, the younger man uttering a soft laugh.

“I'm going to get even bigger with all your cooking...” He took the offered biscuit and although it wasn't as blissful as the chocolate gingerbread, it was incredible nonetheless. Looking over, he noticed Hannibal was staring at him. “What?”

“Bigger?” The Alpha put the plate to one side and turned to his mate. “Will you are not fat, not in the slightest.”

Will flushed and looked down at his hands.

“After giving birth to two children...” He shrugged, picking at the sleeve of his shirt. “I just feel a bit unsure in my own skin.”

Hannibal regarded his mate for a moment before clasping one hand over Will's folded ones, the other tilting the brunet's head up to face him.

“Will...I know nothing I can say will make it better, but to me you are the most beautiful creature in the world. Knowing that you have carried my children inside you just makes you even more amazing.” Running the back of his knuckles along the younger man's angular jaw, he smiled. “You are my world, my Omega, my love...”

Will's eyes brimmed with tears as the Alpha gently kissed him, his heart swelling at his mate's words as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. Hannibal broke the kiss to bury his head in the younger man's neck and inhale his Omega's scent.

The idea that Will couldn't see himself as the beautiful stunning creature that he was was incomprehensible for Hannibal. His Omega was perfect, the fact that his mate's body had grown to accommodate their offspring just made him more incredible.

Head still buried in Will's neck, Hannibal ran his hands down the slender back before hooking them under Will's thighs, rising as he did to lift the younger man off his feet. The Omega squeaked, automatically wrapping around the Alpha's frame to stop himself from falling.

“Hannibal? What...?”

“Shhh...you'll wake the boys...” Hannibal murmured against the Omega's skin. “Just hold on...” Will obeyed his Alpha and wrapped his arms and legs around his mate's frame, Hannibal's hands holding onto the slender thighs as he strode out of the kitchen down the hall.

With their own bedroom so close to Hadrian's room and Lucien's nursey, Hannibal opted for one of the guest bedrooms on the ground floor they had prepared for the following night, far away enough for him to safely make Will scream without worrying about waking up their sons...

And he _was_ going to make Will scream, without a doubt.

Hannibal walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Gently lowering his mate onto the bed, he drew to his full height and turned on a nearby lamp, throwing a soft light onto everything, and everyone, in the room.

Turning back to the bed, he regarded the lean figure stretched out on it and started to undo his tie, drawing the silken fabric from his neck. A smile pulled at his mouth as he watched Will's eyes move up and down his body as he undressed, the Omega's lip caught between his teeth.

The Alpha, now fully naked, stalked towards the bed, a soft whimper coming from his mate as he crawled towards him. Long skilled fingers quickly unbuttoned the Omega's shirt, pushing it off the heaving chest before leaning down to kiss the pale skin above his heart.

Will arched up into the mouth as Hannibal made his way down his chest and stomach, moving press his mouth against the fabric of the Omega's trousers, wet heat seeping into rapidly hardening flesh.

“Mmmm...”

“Feel good?”

“Yes...” Will's words died on his lips as Hannibal unzipped the trousers and released him from his boxers, the Alpha's hot mouth instantly on him. “Oh!”

Hannibal grinned around the hot hard flesh before swallowing him down, relishing his Omega's taste as he drew his tongue along the length and around the head. Will squeaked, hips jerking upwards, Hannibal's hands instantly on them to pin him down.

Will whimpered as Hannibal slowly moved up and down his cock, teeth gently grazing sensitive flesh, fingers pressed into his flesh as the Alpha sucked and licked.

Hannibal moved one hand from Will's hip to find his hole, dripping with slick and throbbing with each suck of his cock. Running his finger along the ring of muscle, the Alpha smirked at the small noises coming from the Omega as he pushed inside with little resistance, slowly sinking the digit inside.

“Jesus Hannibal, don't tease...” Will's whole body rolled upwards as Hannibal gave his cock a drawn out suck, adding another finger and pushing into his body in time with his mouth. “Please...I need you now...fuck me, please!”

Hannibal groaned at the words and released Will's cock, pulling his fingers out. Kneeling back, he watched as Will removed the opened clothing and pushed it to one side, leaving him as naked as the Alpha.

“You are absolutely stunning Will. I have spent the last four years making sure I taste every inch of your skin, map each dip, curve and scar...” The blond moved forward, bracing himself up on his elbows as he ran his nose along the column of the younger man's throat, a small gasp coming from Will's lips at the contact. “You are perfect.”

“Hannibal...” The Omega let out a choked sob as he pulled his mate in close, pressing his lips to Hannibal's in a slow deep kiss, the familiar heat of the Alpha's cock pressing against his entrance.

Rolling his hips, the blond slid inside with one smooth movement, bottoming out with a groan as Will let out a small cry. Gripping on to his mate's broad shoulders, Will wrapped his legs around the narrow waist as Hannibal started a slow deep pace, each movement pushing a gasp from his lips as the Alpha filled him over and over again.

Hannibal pressed his face against Will's neck, the rapid pulse under his tongue as he pressed his mouth to Will's bond mark, tracing the shape of his own teeth against the smooth flesh. Wrapping his arms around his mate, he rolled them over so Will was on top.

He watched in awe as his Omega sat up, back arched, lip held between his teeth as he started to roll his hips against Hannibal's. The Alpha slid his fingers along the younger man's thighs, mapping the lean muscle up to dip into the curve of his hips before sliding up along his ribs.

Flattening his hands out across Will's ribs, he pressed his thumbs against the Omega's pale nipples, rubbing them in slow circles as he matched the brunet's movements with his own. Will moaned low in his throat, hands bracing himself on the Alpha's flexing thighs to deepen the angle of his mate's cock.

Hannibal pressed his head back into the pillow with a loud growl, hands sliding down to grip Will's cheeks, spreading him wide and still as the Alpha started to increase the pace of his thrusts, pushing upwards into the wet heat of his mate's body as deep as he could.

Will threw his head back, focusing on the hot hard flesh filling him, the sting of the doctor's biting into his skin and the sound of his Alpha's growls.

Suddenly the older man moved to sit up, head lowering to his mate's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around the slender body, his pace never faltering as he pressed his mouth to one hardened nub, sweeping his tongue along it before gently biting down.

“Ngh!” Hannibal chuckled, glancing up at his lover's face before moving to give the other nipple the same attention, Will letting out another cry as he bit down.

The Omega took his head in both his hands, lifting him up for a kiss, the contact wet and sloppy as the two panted and moaned, Hannibal's hands moving back down to grip Will's cheeks, pulling and pushing his hips to meet the Alpha's.

“Don't ever...forget...you are mine...and I am yours...” Hannibal said between gritted teeth, Will's lips moving to press against his shoulder as his movements lost their rhythm, and started to become erratic as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“Oh god...yours...always yours...” Will moaned into his neck, the Omega's blunt fingernails biting into his shoulder blades as he held on for dear life as he was pounded into. “I'm almost there...fuck...Hannibal please!”

Feeling his mate's knot start to swell within him, catching his throbbing muscles was all that Will needed to push him over the edge, cumming untouched between them, hot ropes painting his stomach as Hannibal growled, hands clawing at Will's flesh as he fucked into his mate, quickly approaching his own release.

Hands flying to plant either side of him on the bed, he thrust upwards once more, cumming in Will with a shout, his knot sealing him inside.

Hannibal sank back against the pillows, pulling Will down with him, the Omega letting out a small whine as the angle made Hannibal's knot all the more evident inside him.

“Sorry my love.”

“No, its fine...” Will looked up and smiled as his mate pressed a kiss to his temple. “Still catches me off guard.” Hannibal chuckled and ran his hands through the Omega's damp curls, pulling his mate into another kiss.

* * *

Once Hannibal's knot had subsided, the Alpha moved to the bathroom to fetch a cloth. After cleaning both of them up, he joined his mate in their bed, entwining himself around his Omega.

“I have nail marks on my ass you know.” Will said with a smile, Hannibal's mouth on his neck stopped.

“Apologies, but it seemed to work at the time didn't it?”

“I can't deny that...” The blond smiled and resumed lavishing attention on his mate in their post-coital afterglow, the brunet's fingers in his hair.

Suddenly a loud wail sounded from upstairs.

“Lucien is awake...” Will groaned, starting to get up from the bed. Hannibal stopped his mates movements.

“I'll go...you rest.” He said, sliding out of the sheets. Will rolled onto his stomach and watched his mate's toned body move as he pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and walked towards the door. “Don't think this is over...”

“Oh Hannibal I wouldn't dream of it.” The Omega purred, stretching out. Hannibal growled before opening the door and making his way to his son's nursery.

After establishing that their youngest was just fussy, Hannibal pulled the blond child up into his arms and moved to the rocking chair where Will had sat before. Lucien instantly stopped wailing, reduced to hiccups and sobs as he was surrounded by the scent of his parents.

Hannibal couldn't recall any lullabies, that side of him having been dead and buried a long time ago. Instead he hummed a gentle tune that he had been working on on his harpsichord, knowing both his children seemed to have inherited his love of music.

Cradling the soft blond head, he started to rock the chair, the only sounds from Lucien being the occasional tiny whimper. Soon enough his son was asleep again, resting against his chest.

Slowly easing himself out of the chair, Hannibal gently lowered Lucien into his crib before quietly walking out of the nursery. After quickly checking in on Hadrian, who hadn't woken up despite his brother's wailing, the Alpha walked back downstairs.

Will was dozing by the time he returned to the room, the pale expanse of his Omega's back rising and falling with his soft breathing. Stripping off the pyjama bottoms, Hannibal slid into the sheets beside his mate, pressing a kiss in between Will's shoulder blades.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, he was just fussy.” Hannibal said between kisses as he trailed his lips down the younger man's back, Will arching under the touch with a soft moan as his mate trailed his fingers along his skin.

“Mmmm...” Will murmured, stretching under his mate's attentions, Hannibal moving to cover his body with his own. “Again?”

“If you're ready.” The brunet smiled and pushed his ass against his mate's rapidly hardening groin.

“I'm always ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To hear the lullaby Will sings to Lucien, here is a link: http://www.babycentre.co.uk/all-through-the-night-lullaby-lyrics


End file.
